


He didn't have time

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dad!Sam, Inspired by Music, Kid!Fic, M/M, unrelated wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Lucifer leaves him, Sam finds himself too busy taking care of his daughter to even think about dating again.  But when he gets a flat tire and can't change it himself, he has coffee with the green eyed stranger that helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Don't do this," Sam's voice wavered on the wind as he crossed his arms over his stomach.

"This life isn't for me Sam," Lucifer said, fiddling with the helmet in his hands.

"We have a child together, one that you whole heartedly agreed to might I add,"

"You are better off with out me being in your life Sam, you can find some nice guy that will be all that you want and need," He said, standing on the ground his one foot on the bottom step of the porch. "Your mom told you not to go for me, you should have listened,"

"Luc, please"

"Bye Sam," Lucifer said, putting his helmet on and getting on his old Harley and driving off.

"Bastard," Sam muttered. "I've met strangers nicer than you,"

Letting out a sigh, his eyes itched a little but he didn't have time to cry like he wanted to, he had things to do. Walking back into the living room of the small but nice house that mostly he had paid for anyway being a closet accomplished writer, he looked around. In one corner of the room there was a changing table, with a stack of diaper boxes next to it. Moving a few things around he kept his eyes open for the little light purple blanket that their, his daughter would want later to fall asleep. She would take naps with out it, but for some reason she wouldn't go to bed at night with out it.

Hearing the baby monitor crackle in the corner, his daughter started making noise, that means she was up. She wouldn't start crying unless she fully got awake and someone wasn't there, she would just make soft cooing noises and baby words. Heading up the stairs he walked in, smiling gently down at her he tickled her stomach a little.

"Hello Krissy," He said as she wrapped her hands around his finger, smiling up at her.

"Well come on Ms. Kristen , I believe it is time to change you and get you some food," Sam smiled and picked up the 6 month old.

Her dimples were in full show as Sam headed down to the changing table where he saw the blanket behind it.

"Oh thank god," He mumbled as he changed his daughter and pulled the thing out.

She held the blanket all through the lunch of strained carrots and peas, clutching it in her small fingers as Sam sat with her on the couch.

Later on found Sam rocking her to sleep in the old style rocking chair that his mother gave him when he announced that him and Lucifer were going to have a baby. Sure they couldn't actually have a baby together, but they found a surrogate and they took the sperm from Sam.

When Kristen Veronica Winchester was born, Sam couldn't of been happier.

~*~

"Ok Jordan, thanks again for staying late, I'm so sorry," Sam said, giving the teen her weekly pay for watching Kris.

"It's ok Mr. Winchester, I totally understand," She smiled and headed out of the house with one more wave to Sam.

Sam ran his hand down his face and headed to where Kris was taking a nap, giving him the chance to get dinner at least started. Looking at the fridge he saw the notices for the things that Kris wanted to do in the next few months or more. Ballet, Piano lessons and T-Ball little league, all things that she wanted to do. Opening the fridge he got the stuff to make disassembled chicken pot pie, tossing the chicken in a pot of water. Looking out at Kris as he washed his hands, he sighed lightly. While he did make good money still with the few books he put out, a second job was still needed. So he had picked up one working in a Barns and Noble, of all places and it almost seemed like Jordan spent more time with Kris than he did. It was only going to be for a few more months until he could get that last book finished and then he would be home almost all the time.

After the chicken was done, he started getting the rest ready as his mind wandered a bit. Kristen had just turned 5 not that long ago and it was at least three years ago that Gabriel and Jo were pestering him to find someone. He hadn't really been with anyone since Lucifer and it seemed like all men were going to hurt him. Sure he didn't want to be like that but he really couldn't help that thought. Finding a guy he found attractive wouldn't really be the problem, it would be trusting another guy.

"Daddy?" The soft voice of Kristen floated through the room, drawing Sam out of his thoughts.

"In here baby"

The sounds of foot steps came into the room, Kris's hair bouncing lightly in the ponytail it was in. Sam didn't doubt if she was a boy, she would be the spitting image of him.

"How was your day?" Sam asked, finishing up dinner and putting it on two plates.

"Real fun, glad you're home though"

He smiled as he picked her up and sat her on his lap as they started eating.

When she was in bed, Sam took a quick shower and flopped into bed and almost started thinking again, but soon after slipped into a dreamless sleep.

~*~

"Joey I'm sorry, I'm going to be late I got a flat tire and it's going to take me a while to fix it," Sam said, leaning against the side of his car, phone to his ear.

"It's ok Mr. Winchester, I understand," She said.

"Thanks, I'll see you when I get home," He said and hung up the phone tossing it in the car.

Looking around the parking lot he felt a bit like growling at the people that were doing their best to look away from him. Normally it wouldn't be a problem for him to fix his own tire and get on with life, except for his wrist. Of course it would happen on the last day of working at the book store he would sprain it and now this. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he moved to the trunk, lifting the back door and sitting on the bumper, putting his face in his hands.

"Are you ok?" A strong voice asked, making Sam jump and look up, his mouth threatening to fall open.

In front of him was one of the most gorgeous men he had ever seen. His green eyes nearly sparkled in the sun light. The man's face was like chiseled stone, complete with sharp jaw line and plump lips. That was just his face, his body held the promise of some major muscles and just yes.

"Dude?" The guy said again and Sam snapped out of it, chuckling at himself.

"I've, uh, got a flat tire and well," Sam held up his hand that was wrapped tight in an ace bandage.

"Ah, need some help then?" The guy smiled and Sam's heart took off.

"That would be really great"

"No problem, you got a jack?"

Sam nodded and pointed it out standing up, the guy moving forward and grabbing it, Sam noting he was a few inches shorter than him. It didn't take long for the guy to get the tire loose and the car jacked up.

"You got a name?" The guy asked as he got the lug nuts off the car.

"Sam, you?"

"Well Sammy, my name is Dean,"

Sam opened his mouth to complain about the nick name that brought forth memories of being a chubby twelve year old, but he stopped. Somehow it didn't sound as bad coming from Dean's mouth as it should have.

"Well nice to meet you and have you fix my tire," Sam laughed a little, scratching the back of his neck.

"It's no problem at all, I'm sure you have some pretty little wife to get home to," Dean said, a small look in his eyes, then it was gone.

"Nah I not into, I mean no I'm not married or seeing anyone," Sam said, feeling like smacking himself for nearly saying that he wasn't into girls, he really didn't want to scare Dean off.

"Ah I see, well that's sure a shame," Dean said, winking a little, making Sam's heart take off again.

They idly talked about not much of anything as Dean finished the tire and soon enough he was done.

"Well there you go," Dean said, dusting his hands off after putting the jack away and closing the trunk.

"I don't know how to thank you"

"Have coffee with me?"

Sam thought about declining, but something in him was yelling at him to say yes. It very much sounded like Jo's voice. "I'd love to,"

~*~

"No way, you were right there,"

"Swear on my life," Dean said, holding up his right hand.

Sam laughed more and took a drink from his third filled coffee cup. It had been nearly an hour after Dean fixed his car and they were now sitting there talking like old friends as Dean told him an old story; and eating his second piece of pie.

"That must have been totally crazy"

"It really was," Dean said, smiling and eating the rest of the crust.

Sam couldn't help but think how much more wonderful Dean was once the knight in plaid had worn off a bit. He was smart, funny and had a million smiles that Sam could see himself waking up to every morning.

"So do you have any kids?" Dean asked, slightly out of the blue, making Sam's face freeze a little.

He thought for a hot second about lying, but if there was any possibility to go further with Dean it would be hard to say no and then a few months later go 'Surprise, here's a five year old'.

"She's five"

"I kinda figured"

"Huh?" Sam said, tilting his head a little.

"I saw the car seat, I wish I had a kid of my own I love them, if she has your eyes though you're going to have to get a shot gun or two,"

Sam laughed a little at the joke but couldn't stop looking at Dean.

"What?" The slightly shorter man asked when Sam didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Can I keep you? I mean uh," Sam stuttered and blushed deep red.

"If you want," Dean said softly, threading his hand through Sam's resting them on Sam's thigh.

"Really?" Sam said in barely a whisper.

"Really,"

Love was something Sam was deeply afraid of, but he didn't have time to waste on worrying about it, when Dean was holding his hand like that.


	2. Chapter 2

"So are you sure about this?" Dean asked, rubbing the back of his neck pacing in Sam's living room.

"I'm sure Dean, we've been dating for nearly a month now, I think it's time you met my daughter," Sam smiled and stood, pulling the older male to him.

"But what if she doesn't like me?"

"Dean, hush," Sam smiled and pulled their lips together.

Wrapping his large hands around Sam's hips, he pulled him closer as Sam's arms rested around his neck. Dean was almost completely relaxed with Sam's lips playing against his when the sound of a car pulling up was heard.

"Oh lord," Dean said, biting his lip a little.

"Where is the Dean from all those stories you told me?" Sam asked, with a cocked eyebrow. "She's five, not a 250 pound linebacker looking for your blood"

"No but," Dean frowned and looked away.

"Dean tell me what's going on in your head"

"If she doesn't like me, you're going to leave me,"

Sam opened and closed his mouth a few times and pulled Dean into a hug, suddenly seeing why Dean was so nervous. In all honesty he didn't think about what would happen if Kristen didn't like Dean. She liked almost everyone that she met, but would he be able to stay with someone that she didn't like. Shaking his head lightly, he kissed Dean softly again. One of them needed to be the strong one at the moment.

"She will like you," Sam said and let go of Dean as the door opened.

"Daddy," Kris called from her spot by Joey, running to Sam.

"Hey baby girl," He smiled and picked her up into his arms. "Did you have fun with Joey at the park?"

"Yea, we even went a few times on the .. the," Her eyes grew cloudy for a second, before she let out a huff and looked to where Jordan was standing.

"The Merry-go-round," Joey said, moving forward.

"Sounds like fun, Kris there is someone I want you to meet," Sam said, turning them towards Dean.

Kris's eyes fell over Dean and she stared at him for a moment, making him smile nervously.

"Hi there little lady, my name is Dean,"

Sam tried not to panic as Kris didn't immediately start talking like she did with other people. Her small hand clenched into Sam's shirt as she pulled her self up a little and whispered into his ear. A small smile tugged at Sam's lips as he nodded and she asked something else.

"I don't see why not," Sam said and stepped up to Dean.

Dean's face held a bit of confusion until Kris reached for him. Grabbing her gently from Sam, he held her on his hip as she poked his face and chest a few times.

"So you are the one dating my daddy," Kris said, fingers tangling in a amulet that was around Dean's neck.

"Yes I am"

"You have really green eyes," She stated, leaning closer to look at them more.

"I do"

"Are you going to marry my daddy?"

"Kristen," Sam cut in as Dean's mouth hung open a little. "That takes time and let him say hi to Joey,"

"Sorry daddy," Kris said and laid her head on Dean's shoulder, tucking her head under the corner of his chin.

"Dean this is Jordan, Joey for short, Kris's babysitter when I was working and whenever I need her,"

"Hi it's really nice to meet the man that put a smile on his face again," She said, nudging Sam in the ribs before shaking Dean's hand.

Dean smiled at the blush that fluttered across Sam's features. "Well it's very nice to meet you"

"Well Sam, I have to get going I have a date tonight," Joey said, letting Dean's hand go and looking up at the taller male.

"Oh that's right, your money is by the door, I'll be right back," He said to Dean and headed with Joey to the front door.

A small tug at the necklace he's wearing made Dean remember that Kristen was still in his arms. Moving to sit on the couch, he pulled her to sit in his lap, her head not moving from where it was.

"Do you love my daddy?" Kris asked in a small voice.

"I like him a lot,"

"That's not what I asked," She said, lifting her head up and looking at him.

"No it's not,"

"So do you,"

Dean let out a small breath and nodded. They may have only been going out a month, but from the moment that he saw Sam, he didn't want anyone else in his life. "Yea, I do,"

"Good, cuz he does too,"

"Who does too what?" Sam asked walking back into the living room, the sound of the door shutting in the back ground.

"Nothin," Kris said, smiling up at Sam.

"Why don't I believe that," Sam said, smiling none the less and sitting next to Dean, tossing an arm across the back of the couch around him.

Kris moved and sat on Sam's lap, her head resting on his chest, with her legs over Dean's lap.

"Can we watch Wall-E?" She asked looking up with puppy dog eyes at Sam.

"Sure baby,"

~*~

"I told you she would like you," Sam said, half lying on Dean, his chin resting on Dean's lower chest.

"Yea don't act all smug about it,"

"You like her too right?" Sam asked, his eyes turning worried for a few seconds before Dean pulled him up more and kissed him softly.

"Of course I do,"

"Good,"

Sam moved his head to lay on Dean's chest, listening to his steady heart beats. Suddenly his head popped up and he looked at Dean.

"What?" Dean asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"What were you and her talking about earlier?"

"I don't," Dean started but what cut off by Sam.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about,"

Dean sighed a little and licked his lips. "She asked me if I loved you"

"Oh," Sam said, looking confused for a second, then his eyes kind of popped fully open.

"What?"

"You love me"

"And you love me," Dean countered.

Sam blushed and moved forward more and hid his face in the side of Dean's neck. "So what if I do?"

"Well it would be nice to hear it from your mouth," Dean said, rubbing Sam's back.

"Well I love you Dean Smith," Sam said, pulling back and looking into Dean's eyes.

"Well I love you too Samuel Winchester"

Sam smiled widely and pressed their lips together.


	3. Chapter 3

The sudden sound of 'Carry on my Wayward son' coming from his pocket made Dean jump as his phone rang. Pulling it out of the denim prison, he looked at the ID and got a confused look. Normally it wouldn't be that weird for him to get a call from Sam, but seeing as he had just left not ten minutes ago, it was odd.

"What's up Sam?" He answered.

"Hey Dean, Joey is going to be bringing Kris home early," He said, his voice thick with apologies.

"It's ok, what's going on?"

"Something to do with one of her siblings or something, she didn't have all the details, I'm sorry babe"

"Don't be, it's not like I haven't been alone with Kris before"

"Not for as long as I'm going to be gone," Sam said.

"Sammy it's fine," Dean said, shifting on the couch.

"She'll more than likely be hungry, so just give her a grilled cheese and then I don't know, she's not really one for being predictable much,"

"I'll figure it out, just get to your meeting with the publishers and do great"

"I will, I love you Dean"

"I love you too," Dean smiled and hung up the phone.

It was only about three minutes before there was the sound of Joeys car outside. Standing up and heading over to the door, he got there about the same time as the two girls.

"Hi Dean," Joey said as Kris said 'Dean' in a happy tone and went to him.

"Hey Kris, Joey everything going to be ok?" He asked the teen.

"I hope so, but my mom wants me home"

"It's ok, just keep us informed ok?"

"I will thanks, see you later Kristen,"

"Bye Joey," Kris smiled and waved with the arm that wasn't around Dean's neck.

Joey gave another wave and went back to her car and headed out.

"So are you hungry?" Dean asked, moving back into the house.

"Mmhmm," Kris nodded.

"Ok," He said and headed into the living room.

Putting on The Nightmare Before Christmas at her request he headed into the kitchen and went about getting things ready. When the sandwich was in the pan he turned it on and stood in the living room for a second.

"This is one of my favorite songs," Kris said, looking up at Dean.

"Mine too," He smiled and watched Oogie Boogies song with her.

"What's that smell?" She asked.

"Wha?" He started to say until he smelt the smoke as well.

Rushing back into the kitchen, the pan that held the over done sandwich was smoking, but not enough to alert the smoke detectors. Pulling the pan off the stove and turning the burner off he slid the ruined food into the garbage and put the pan in the sink. Turning on the water, he cooled it down and turned the water off. Sitting at the table in the kitchen he put his face in his hands and sighed. He was supposed to make her food, not try and burn the house down.

There was the sound of Kristen in the kitchen, but at the moment he couldn't really bring himself to look at her. He was supposed to be the responsible adult and he got caught up watching a movie. Kristen's footsteps got closer and there was a small clunk as something was set on the table. Looking up from his hands on the table there was half a loaf of bread, a jar of peanut butter and a butter knife. Kris smiled at him and climbed up into his lap.

"I like peanut butter sammiches just as much as I like grilled cheese," She said, putting the knife in his hand.

Smiling he quickly made her a sandwich and handed it to her. Looking up at him she frowned a little.

"What?" He asked confused. There really weren't many ways to mess up a peanut butter sandwich.

"You didn't make yourself one," She stated with a nod.

"Oh, I'll fix that then," He smiled and made himself one.

They were about half way through them when Kris said she was thirsty. Setting his sandwich down, he stood up with her on his hip. Getting them each a glass of milk, they sat back down and finished their lunch and then Dean did the dishes quickly.

"What do you want to do now?" Dean asked following her into the living room.

"Can we watch that again?" She asked pointing to where the menu for The Nightmare Before Christmas was still playing.

"Sure," He smiled and restarted the movie, sitting on the couch with his back against the arm rest.

Climbing up onto the couch she sat on Dean's leg that was closest to the couch and tucked her arm in the space between his side and the couch. Her other hand moved to Dean's stomach and just rested there as she watched the movie. Slipping his arm around her he smiled and she let out a contented sigh.

"I really like having you around Dean," Kris said in a sleepy voice.

"I like being around," He said, kissing the top of her head.

A few hours later Sam came in with a pizza and an apology on his lips until he saw the two of them. The movie had ended and was just playing the menu music over and over, but the two sleeping on the couch didn't even notice. Sam set all his stuff down and put the pizzas on the table and took his shoes and socks off. Heading over to the couch he knelt down next to it and kissed Dean's cheek. Green eyes fluttered open, looking around and landing on Sam.

"Hey you," He said in a sleep clouded voice.

"She tire you out or something?" Sam asked, chuckling softly.

"Hush you," Dean smiled and pulled Sam forward and kissed him gently.

They kissed for a few more moments until a stirring from Dean's chest made him look down as Kris opened her eyes.

"Hi daddy," She smiled as he leaned over and kissed her head.

"Hi baby did you have fun with Dean today?"

"Yea," She smiled and sat up. "What's for dinner?"

Sam laughed slightly. "Pizza, so go wash your hands ok?"

"Ok," She smiled and hopped off Dean's lap and headed in the direction of the bathroom.

Dean stretched a little only to jump as his lap was suddenly full again with a much heavier person than had vacated.

"Hello there," Dean smiled and gasped as Sam kissed him.

Their kiss was hurried and passionate, breaking only when they heard the toilet flush and water running.

"You're staying the night," Sam said, nipping at the side of Dean's neck.

"Yes sir"

Sam kissed him again and got up, heading into the kitchen to get the pizza plated up and some drinks for them.

After dinner they watched Godzilla, upon Kristen's request even if she spent most of the movie hiding her face in Sam or Dean's chest. She wanted to watch it all the way through though. Then she got them to play a few games with her, calling Dean out when he let her win. After Sam got her into her pajama's she had them both tell her a story and was soon down for the count.

"She sure is bossy at times," Dean said as he walked into Sam's room followed by the other male.

"Yea, but it's better than crying to get what she wants," Sam replied locking the door and pushing Dean against it. "Now enough talk"

Dean licked his lips and attached them to Sam's as the taller male grabbed his hips holding him to the door. Wrapping his fingers in Sam's long hair, he pulled him close their erections brushing together through layers of denim and cotton.

"Sammy," Dean gasped. "Fuck"

"That feel good De?" Sam asked, grinding his hips forward.

"Yea, yea Sam it does"

Letting his hands off Dean's hips, he pulls the males shirt over his head and off tossing it somewhere. Dean made quick work of Sam's own shirt and pulled their naked chests together.

"I love your body" Dean said, nipping his way over Sam's collar bones and upper chest.

"I'm pretty fond of yours too," Sam said, undoing Dean's pants, pushing them and his boxers down. "I'd really love to feel it on top of me"

Dean shuddered in pleasure, kicking his lower clothing off as Sam made quick work of getting his own off. Pushing away from the wall they moved over to, and fell on , Sam's bed. Spreading his legs Sam pulled Dean between them, their cocks rubbing almost roughly together.

"Fuck Sammy baby," Dean moaned, reaching for the lube in the side table. "How bad did you miss me today?"

"So much I hate that stupid publisher," Sam gasped and moaned as Deans, now lubed up, fingers found his hole. "Most of what they needed me there for was stuff I've gone over before with them'

"I'll make it up to you" Dean said nipping at Sam's hip as he pushed his fingers in him deeper.

Sam gasped and arched off the bed as Dean's two fingers rubbed over his prostate, his lips and teeth still working the flesh of his hips. As he started working a third finger in, his lips kissed over Sam's hardened cock, teasing.

"Dean, come on please, I need you in me"

"I am can't you tell?" Dean smirked and twisted his fingers a little.

"Dean please"

Pulling his fingers out of Sam, he grabbed the lube and put an amount of his cock and moved between Sam's long legs. Grasping his hips, Dean eased himself into Sam, both of the moaning quietly. When he was fully in Sam, Dean leaned down pressing their lips together roughly as he started moving.

"Damn baby you feel so good" Dean gasped and moaned as Sam spread his legs further, making Dean move into him more.

"You feel better," Sam said tossing his head back, giving Dean a perfect chance to nip and suck at the exposed skin.

Snapping his hips forward more Sam fought to keep his moans low as Dean's hand molded over his cock. Dean's hand moved over his cock in times with the near bruising thrusts he was delivering.

"You wanna come for me Sammy?" Dean growled into his ear.

"Yea, yea"

"Then come for me Sam, come for me"

With a choked off moan Sam came over Deans hand and his own stomach and chest. Kissing Sam deeply it only took a few more thrusts for him to follow Sam with his own orgasm. Their lips didn't leave each others as Dean reached for something to clean them up with, landing on Sam's shirt. Pulling out he wiped most of it up and tossed the shirt in the hamper. Getting out of bed he went into Sam's attached bathroom and got a wash cloth and wetted it. Dean cleaned himself and wrung out the cloth before wetting it again and going to clean Sam up.

Once they were dressed in pajama pants, the door unlocked again and in bed Sam let out a small chuckle.

"What is so funny?" Dean asked, looking down at Sam's head that was on his chest.

"That you tried to burn my kitchen down"

Dean groaned a little and swatted Sam shoulder lightly. "I'm not going to be able to get away with anything as long as she's around am I?"

"Not in the least, but hey it could be worse"

"Yea and I'm glad it's not," Dean said, tilting Sam's head up and kissing him gently. "Good night Sammy"

"Good night De"

**Author's Note:**

> The song that inspired this is 'She didn't have time' by Terri Clark


End file.
